


Advice Connor Never Thought He'd Get

by Jaydeemz



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor learning to be a boyfriend, Keating Five brainstorms, M/M, how to get away with relationships, romantic advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeemz/pseuds/Jaydeemz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Connor gets a phone call from an overworked Oliver, he accepts the cancellation of his date a bit too quickly. The other members of the Keating Five, sensing that Connor could use some help in the relationship department, intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice Connor Never Thought He'd Get

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Connor从未想过自己能得到的建议](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310757) by [Sansan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansan/pseuds/Sansan)
  * Translation into Italiano available: [Advice Connor Never Thought He'd Get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938569) by [fabtully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabtully/pseuds/fabtully)



Connor’s eyes were anywhere but on the file he ought to be studying when the caller ID on his newly vibrating phone read: “Oliver Hampton”. Even after three months together -- officially together, none of that 'hooking up for information' concept that had started their relationship -- the sight of Oliver's name on Connor's phone still brought a warm rush through his veins. He reached for the phone and peered around the office. Aside from Michaela, who was glaring in the noise's general direction, no one had paid attention to him. 

Bonnie and Annalise had locked themselves in the latter's office. The only potential worry would be Frank, who was flipping through a book at the other end of the room. Connor almost chuckled at his own thought; Frank would enjoy this. He accepted the call and brought the phone flat against the side of his face.

"I could think of at least ten dirty things I would do to you right now," Connor swiftly answered in a low, purred voice. He gave a coy smile at the four heads that whipped in his direction, winked at Frank's general chuckle from his side of the room, and returned to the phone. "If you can name them all, then I fully commit to giving them to you one by one tonight." 

They all had the same expression every single time Connor talked dirty to his geek of a boyfriend in the office. Asher was staring in shock at him, mouth slightly agape. Wes shook his head with an incredulous chuckle. A knowing smile lifted the corners of Laurel's lips as she returned to her file. Michaela's eyebrows were arched in surprise and she dramatically rolled her eyes. Connor simply leaned back in the dark sofa, grinning in anticipation at Oliver's reply. 

"Cook me dinner?" replied the familiar voice on the other side of the line. "Do my laundry?" 

"Ollie," Connor whined a bit in reply. "Can't you play along just once?" 

"I’m at work, Connor; I won’t play along when my supervisor is sitting three cubicles away from me. I’m just calling to let you know that I won't make it home before at least nine, tonight. I was calling to cancel our date." 

Connor pulled the phone away from his face and stared incredulously at the smiling face of his boyfriend's contact picture. He brought the phone back before he hesitantly asked, "What happened? Is everything alright?" 

The faces in front of him morphed. Asher's became blank, Wes's concerned, Laurel’s worried, Michaela's a bit victorious with a twinge of something protective. The flipping of pages coming from Frank's corner of the room stopped. Everyone held their breaths as they strained to listen to Oliver’s side of the conversation. 

"Just..." Oliver sighed, and Connor knew he was running his hands through his already tousled locks. The mental image turned him on more than it should. "That kind of day. The server exploded and it will be hell to rebuild everything again. We have to start mostly from scratch with brand new software."

Connor had tuned his technical babbling out after Oliver had said the word “server”.

"I left my laptop in your apartment." It wasn't at all what Connor wanted to say, but apparently that would be what his mind decided to blurt out. Now, even Laurel and Wes looked annoyed at his response, so he shot them an angry glare and angled his body to turn his back to them. 

Oliver sighed, somehow finding it in himself to remain patient as he said, "You have a key, Connor. Go get it and head back home. That's the reason I gave you a key in the first place."

Not because they were that serious quite yet, sharply reminded Connor that night when he had stared at the silver object in Oliver’s outstretched hand. It was simply a convenience that kept Oliver from having to run around to unlock doors in the middle of his shifts if Connor needed to run inside to find the file that had slid under a couch. Yes, they were exclusive, and _boyfriends _, but Connor refused to believe they lived together. The uneasiness in his stomach at the thought of entering Oliver's apartment without Oliver inside made him queasy.__

__"Right," he replied, unsure. "I'll see you... later this week?"_ _

__The exasperation could now be clearly heard on the other side of the line. "Yes. Goodbye."_ _

__Connor's mind was so scattered with hesitation that he didn't reply, and Oliver hung up after a few silent beats. Phone now lowered, the room exploded with indignant comments from the others._ _

__“What kind of boyfriend are you?"_ _

__"Someone is not getting laid for a while."_ _

__"He tells you he's having a bad day and you reply something about your computer?"_ _

__"You are such an asshole -- how does Hacker put up with you? I would kill Aiden if he said that to me!"_ _

__"There's an opportunity there, Connor..."_ _

__He ignored everyone but Laurel, glancing at her directly. "What do you mean, an opportunity?"_ _

__Her clear eyes flickered to Frank's as she forced her face to remain passive. "I mean, you have an opportunity to prove to Oliver that he isn't just sex. When's the last time he had a really terrible day like this one?"_ _

__"When Connor slept with Pax," snickered Asher in the corner. Frank fist bumped him as Connor shot them the ugliest glare he could manage before he shrugged at Laurel. Oliver didn't really have bad days, or at least, they were always forgotten when Connor fell to his knees in front of him the minute he walked through the front door._ _

__"I'm just saying that he would probably appreciate to come home to a warm apartment instead of a cold one, and some company," Laurel patiently explained to him in a quiet voice. Again, her eyes flickered to Frank, before she resolutely glanced down at the manila envelope on her lap. Everyone noticed the glance, but chose to focus on Connor instead._ _

__"What, like a boyfriend would do?" Michaela quipped, her eyes gleaming as she tossed the witness report on the coffee table in front of her. "I could help with suggestions."_ _

__Connor felt himself blanch. "No th--"_ _

__"A nice greeting followed by a hot bath would be a good start!" she grinned, and Connor's refusal died in his throat._ _

__***_ _

__When Oliver cracked the door of his apartment open, he expected to find the inside dark. His shoulders ached, his head was pounding and he felt ready to head directly to bed without any self-care. He had to admit that he was also a bit angry — Connor had sent him one text since that disastrous conversation, and only typed out, “Tell me when you leave the office.” He hadn’t answered Oliver’s curt response of “leaving” at 9:03 pm. Now at 9:15 sharp, he was more upset and needy than he should be, but he would be damned before he called that pompous future lawyer who believed that every thing and every one should bow to —_ _

__“Hey!”_ _

__He stopped so abruptly in his steps that the door swung closed and bumped his back. He took a hesitant step forward, unconsciously reaching back to lock the door out of habit before he lowered his briefcase to the floor and gazed unblinkingly at Connor._ _

__“What are you doing here?” Oliver replied. He wasn’t unhappy about it, but rather cautious — Connor’s presence meant one thing, and he honestly considered himself too tired to desire that tonight. Well, maybe if Connor would do most of the work, but Oliver was concerned about how embarrassing it would be to fall asleep in the middle of sex with Connor Walsh._ _

__“I’m treating you,” Connor replied, looking so proud of himself that Oliver immediately became wary again. The younger man sidled up to him, his hands immediately setting to remove his loosened tie, and then the buttons on his dress shirt._ _

__“Con, I told you earlier that I was cancelling our date,” he tried, even though he knew his feeble attempt at refusing him was in vain. Connor had pushed off his shirt, letting it pool on the floor at their feet, and set to work on his belt. Oliver shivered at the temperature drop caused by his lack of clothing. “C-can we move to the bedroom at least?”_ _

__His loose pants fell rapidly to the floor once Connor had unhooked the button and lowered the zip. Oliver resigned himself and kicked off his shoes, although he couldn’t help but feel annoyed that his boyfriend was utterly disregarding his wishes. Dark, hungry eyes were scanning his body, however, and then Connor reached over and sealed their lips together for a short moment._ _

__It was a chaste kiss, for Connor. He pulled away quickly and waited until Oliver had discarded his socks and pants, and then gave him another appreciative once over before he let a finger trail on the waistband of Oliver’s briefs. He kissed him again, as quickly as the first, and then he took Oliver’s hand and pulled him toward the bathroom._ _

__Oliver was almost glad that he wasn’t carrying his briefcase, because he would have dropped it right there on the spot. The bath was full and inviting, and just by entering the bathroom, he could tell that it was steaming hot. After a moment of hesitation, a small nudge from beside him brought him back to reality, and he glared at Connor will full suspicion on his face. This was almost too uncharacteristic._ _

__The future lawyer had the decency to look flustered. “Just wanted to surprise you…”_ _

__This time, it was Oliver who swept down and kissed Connor hungrily. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, since the darker haired boy was now running his fingertips lazily over the bare skin of his boyfriend’s waist. He then moved to tug his underwear down, growling hungrily when he felt his naked boyfriend press against him, and Oliver quickly became too distracted to remember that he was heading for a bath. Connor eventually pulled away and nodded toward the bath, and then stumbled out of the bathroom with a quick, “Be right back!”_ _

__The water was absolutely heavenly. Oliver gave a deep sigh as he sank down in the hot water, immediately plucking his glasses from his face to set them on the floor beside the tub. His arms disappeared under the water, and his muscles screamed in unexpected pleasure. Everything was blurry around him, so his eyes fluttered closed and he willed the remaining stress away. The temperature of the bath was perfect and he would enjoy every single minute of this small luxury._ _

__When footsteps approached the side of the tub, Oliver cracked an eye open, and then opened the second as Connor placed a glass of red wine on the flat edge of the tub. Oliver was half surprised when Connor sat down crossed legged beside the tub, facing him, and reached over to lightly tap his glass against the older man’s._ _

__“You’re not joining me?” Oliver secretly hated how needy he sounded, but Connor rapidly shook his head. He reached over to lean against the bathtub, his fingertips lazily ghosting over the skin of Oliver’s knee as it crossed the water’s edge, and lifted his eyebrows expectingly._ _

__After a mild stare down — which wasn’t really fair, since Oliver’s unfocused eyes drifted away from Connor’s gaze a few times — Connor prompted, “Well, your day?”_ _

__Oliver reached over for his wine, letting the droplets of bathwater drip from the glass as he took a few sips. It was only after the glass had been replaced on the edge that he leaned back, sighed, and began to talk about the idiot at work that accidentally downloaded a system-wide virus._ _

__It was Connor’s turn to look unfocused, but he stayed beside Oliver through the entire story._ _

__***_ _

__The doors of Annalise’s office cracked open and Bonnie stepped out before she carelessly allowed them to swing shut behind her. Her heels abruptly stopped clacking on the floor when she saw that everyone had leaned a bit toward Connor, and that her fellow employees were definitely not completing their assigned work. Her red lips parted gracefully as she coolly asked, “What happened?”_ _

__“We’re wooing the hacker,” Frank supplied as Laurel laughed under her breath. Bonnie rolled her eyes and made a beeline for the coffee machine._ _

__Meanwhile, Wes took one look at Connor's blank expression and helpfully pitched in. "If he really comes home that late, then he'll most likely skip dinner or eat something from the distribution machine in his office. I'm sure he'd appreciate a decent meal."_ _

__"I can't cook," glumly replied the student._ _

__"Try!" urged Michaela as Asher mouthed the word "bring takeout" from behind her. Connor smiled at Asher and the other boy gave him a thumbs up._ _

__***_ _

__“I cooked you some pasta,” Connor called when he heard the bathroom door open. He picked up the two steaming plates from the counter and carefully brought them to the table, where he set them down one in front of the other. Then, he busied himself by refilling his own glass of wine and pouring some in a new clean glass for his boyfriend — the other was stained by the water Oliver had dribbled over it when he had picked it up during his bath. Connor made a mental note to get up early the next day to take care of dishes._ _

__Oliver hummed appreciatively as he inhaled the smell of the meal. His reluctance and doubt about his boyfriend’s intentions had melted away during his bath, especially when Connor had left him with a hungry kiss to declare that he would heat up supper while Oliver washed in the rapidly cooling water. The sweatpants Connor had chosen for him to wear now hung low on his hips, and he took a moment to let the student admire his torso before he shrugged on a light grey t-shirt._ _

__“Stop pouting!” He laughed as Connor’s expression became sad the moment his upper body was covered, but Oliver wasn’t one to eat half naked. In fact, he dropped the subject immediately when he sat down at his place and saw the lovely farfalle pasta covered in rosé sauce. He picked up his fork and took a bite, pleasantly surprised to find pieces of shredded chicken and fancy herbs in the dish. “It’s delicious, Con.”_ _

__“I worked for hours this afternoon,” Connor sighed dramatically as he sat at his place, and then picked up his fork. He then winked at his boyfriend. “You are worth it.”_ _

__“Where did you get the recipe?” Oliver took another bite. It tasted so familiar that he had to stifle a sneer._ _

__“Some website… I don’t remember the name… I googled it.” His Adam’s apple bobbed nervously, but Connor’s facial expression remained coolly confident. He met Oliver’s eyes and their gazes held for a few moments._ _

__The older man eventually broke the look as he hummed and dipped his fork in the sauce, tasting it carefully. In a teasing voice, he then observed, “It tastes an awful lot like Olive Gar—”_ _

__“I googled the address, actually,” specified Connor with a deep sigh. He waited until Oliver’s look of victory had spread across his face before he shrugged and speared a piece of pasta. “I even buried the evidence. The containers are in the garbage… outside… across the street.”_ _

__Oliver started to laugh, and Connor himself chuckled. As they ate, Connor began to talk about a case Annalise was sure to win, and about the gruesome details of the defence they would use. Oliver listened intently, although his body was beginning to feel heavy with sleep, and even volunteered to rummage through the inside of the rich old lady’s computer after supper._ _

__Connor declined._ _

__***_ _

__"If I do all of that, then I deserve sex as a reward," Connor commented with a deep sigh. This relationship concept was so much work. He then groaned as Bonnie walked by him and whacked him behind the head with a light envelope, shooting him a wry glance._ _

__Laurel ignored his comment also. Her eyes briefly followed Bonnie’s movements through the room as she replied, "Maybe he could use a massage after being hunched over a computer all day. Take off his glasses, let him lie down, and rub his back for a while."_ _

__"And then we can lead that into sex?" Connor almost pleaded. “I am totally justified if I want to start rimming him. Think of how someone lays down for a massage… He’s on his stomach, naked, legs spread and—”_ _

__“You do… rimming?” Asher made a violent shudder, although his question had sounded mildly curious. Connor winked at him._ _

__Bonnie scoffed. Wes looked flustered. Michaela was intensely looking at her cell phone, no doubt trying to erase vivid mental images about her fiance and Connor in the same bed. Surprisingly, Laurel was the only one who smiled. "Maybe… If he’s up to it."_ _

__***_ _

__“Connor, what are you doing?”_ _

__If Oliver had been relaxed a moment prior after a few glasses of wine, a bath, and a delicious supper, he was definitely tensing now as he turned his head to squint up at the law student straddling his hips. He had been lying flat on his stomach for the last fifteen minutes, and yet Connor was not moving lower than his waist. Connor alternated between giving the most erotic of sighs as he ran his palms and fingers over the older man’s back, and the softest of kisses peppered down his spine. More than once did he stop deliciously low on Oliver’s back, only to move his torso back up and lightly sit on Oliver’s lower back. It frustrated him to no end, he was hard as hell, and Connor wasn’t giving him what he wanted._ _

__“You really need to stop asking me that,” Connor sighed, his tone now tinged with annoyance. “I’m being romantic, you jerk. Close your eyes and appreciate it.”_ _

__Oliver’s face flopped back on the pillow. “Are you going to fuck me soon?”_ _

__A deep sigh, mixed with a bit of a grunt, tumbled from Connor’s lips as he rolled himself off from his boyfriend. He pulled down the sweatpants from Oliver’s hips, and was considering his many options when the unbidden words tumbled from his lips. “That was time wasted. Thanks for nothing as usual, Laurel.”_ _

__The mood crashed as Oliver pushed himself to a sitting position and glanced uneasily at Connor. “What? What does Laurel have to do with this?”_ _

__For the first and possibly the last time in his life, Oliver Hampton witnessed Connor Walsh blush a bright red. He ran his hand through his hair not once or twice, but three thorough times before he could glance shyly up at Oliver. “She… well, my colleagues overheard your phone call. They told me what to do tonight… I didn’t really… plan any of this.” His face remained blank, but Connor’s eyes flickered sideways — shame. His shoulders slumped as he rolled his head to the side, resolutely looking away from the other boy. His eyebrows knotted together slightly the way they always did whenever Connor was upset, and his boyfriend immediately wanted to kiss that frown away._ _

__Oliver honestly had never felt so much affection for Connor than at that very moment. His hand reached out to brush against the student’s jaw, before he slid down his neck and wrapped his arm around Connor, drawing him on top of him. He slowly leaned on his back and sealed their lips together, groaning when he felt Connor’s hands begin to move over his skin. The guilt was soon forgotten as Connor pulled his own clothes away and lowered his bare body on top of his boyfriend’s._ _

__***_ _

__“Mr. Walsh!” Annalise’s voice was strict. The Keating Five collectively held their breath and reluctantly turned to face the fierce woman, who stood inside just inside the entrance to her office. It was clear that the doors had been left open just a crack since Bonnie had emerged, and the fact that their boss had listened in to their brainstorming horrified each and every one of them._ _

__Bonnie and Frank only glanced knowingly at one another._ _

__Connor gave Annalise his full attention, feeling slightly betrayed when the other four students quite literally hid from the powerful attorney behind miscellaneous documents. The silence stretched on, long and heavy, until Annalise gave a deep sighed. She turned back to her office and her eyes flickered to her wedding photo before she called over her shoulder, “Make sure that he knows how you feel about him. Tell him.”_ _

__Six pairs of eyes directed themselves at Connor’s thoughtful face._ _

__***_ _

__Oliver’s forehead was pressed against his as he slept, and Connor couldn’t help but think of how beautiful he was. Their bare legs were tangled, skin still warm from their passionate lovemaking only a few minutes prior._ _

__The words came in Connor’s mind. He briefly thought of Annalise’s advice, and smiled when Oliver gave a contented sigh and moved a bit closer to him. Although Connor didn’t say them out loud to his boyfriend yet…_ _

__They were there._ _

__Connor was certain that Oliver knew anyways._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Now translated in Chinese: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3310757?view_adult=true>


End file.
